


Monty

by orphan_account



Series: Things we lost to the Fire [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Unrequited Love, you never really know who Bucky would have chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falsworth's initial impression of James Buchanan Barnes had been that of an unusually pretty beta with an easy smile, a sharp wit, and deadly accuracy. He had been correct on all counts but one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeptemberWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberWolves/gifts).



> Gift fic time. No worries I'm still working on the next chapter of Sweetheart but this little plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone. Big shout out to SeptemberWolves for this one!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes (and I'm sure there are many) are mine.

The newly minted Howling Commandoʼs sans Bucky, had assembled at one of the local pubs near where they were stationed to celebrate the successful escape from the Hydra facility.  
Dugan was chatting amiably with Morita while Gabe and Dernier conversed in rapid French. Falsworth was at the moment preoccupied with searching for a familiar head of dark hair. Captain Rogers had been called to the COʼs tent for a debriefing with Colonel Phillips, but before leaving he had requested the Commandoʼs keep an eye on the lone beta within their ranks, and of course said beta had proceeded to disappear a few moments after their alpha captainʼs departure.

“Where is Barnes anyway,” bellowed Dugan when he eventually worked out who Falsworth was searching for.

“He mentioned something about clearing his head and going for a walk,” Morita and Bucky had always gotten along well, so it was no surprise that Bucky had informed him of where he was going before his departure.

Falsworth pushed his chair back to stand, “I shall see if I can locate Sergeant Barnes, itʼs not good for him to wander alone after what he went through.” Bucky was the only one to ever return form the isolation ward at the facility, and he had never spoken about what they did to him their so his alpha friends had been cautious about letting the beta out of their sight.

“Tell him to get his pretty little beta ass back in here,” Dugan hollered after Falsworth as the other man exited the pub. “Iʼm telling you, that kid is the prettiest beta I have ever seen, and donʼt any of you dare tell agent Carter I said that,” Falsworth could still hear Dugan even after the door to the pub had closed behind him.

It didnʼt take long for Falsworth to locate the tent Bucky had claimed as his own, although the sticky sweet scent that lingered around the entrance to that tent was rather disconcerting. As he pushed back the flap he had expected to find Bucky fast asleep on his cot, he had looked dead on his feet when they arrived at camp, and the sickly pallor had not faded much in the few hours since.

Instead Falsworth was faced with a sweating, whimpering mess staring back at him with fever bright eyes and practically writhing atop the sheets, “Monty,” his voice was thick with something Falsworth couldnʼt quite identify.

“James,” he cried out startling towards the man before being hit with a sudden wave of one of the most tantalizing scents he had ever experienced. He stepped back, slapping a hand over his nose in an attempt to filter out the scent and keep the wave of arousal rolling through him at bay. Bucky let out a pitiful whine as the alphaʼs scent reached him. 

Falsworth took a few steps towards the man, attempting to get a better look at him while still keeping his own urges in check. “James are you, are you in heat,” his only response was another deep throated whine as Bucky blindly reached out towards the Brit who was now within arms reach, pulling Falsworth down onto the cot with a surprisingly strong tug and climbing into his lap, pushing himself into the other man and nosing into his neck in an attempt to get as close to the comforting scent as possible. “James, but you donʼt go into heat, James your a beta,” Falsworthʼs control was quickly being pushed to its limits with the way the other man was moving a top his lap.

“Not a beta, an omega, always an omega,” he gasped out, rolling his hips down and drawing a sharp groan from Falsworth.

The alpha stilled the omegaʼs movements with a bruising grip on his hips, fighting the urge to flip the man onto his back and press him into the cot“But how?”

“Suppressants,” another whine, “no one knows.”

Falsworth moved to say something, but he was interrupted as the tent flap opened and a wave of alpha musk wafted in with the entrance of the other Commandoʼs.

“Come on Monty, we figured you had been long enough, where is.......”Dugan cut off and there was a collective intake of breaths, Bucky whimpered again and pressed further into Falsworth while the Brit let out a low growl, his instincts telling him to keep these new alphaʼs away from the unmated omega on his lap. “Shit, is that coming from Barnes."

Falsworth nodded, not loosening his grip on Bucky, but hesitantly allowing the other men to come closer.

Gabe knelt down beside the cot, pressing a cool hand against Buckyʼs forehead. The other man let out a soft mewling noise and pressed into the gentle touch. “How in the world were you able to hide something like this, they donʼt let Omegaʼs fight on the front lines.”

“Forged papers, and suppressant,” Bucky forced out between pants, the amount of alphas in the room was slowly getting to him. “Most people donʼt expect an omega to even try and enlist so that helps,” he had always managed to rely on the notion that omegas were weak delicate creatures to fool others into thinking he was a beta.

“I knew you were too pretty to be a beta,” muttered Dugan. “Who knows?” he questioned.

“According to James, no one,” responded Falsworth as he rubbed his hand soothingly over the omegaʼs stomach, watching Bucky visibly relax as the pressure helped to ease some of the pain in his abdomen.

“Shouldnʼt someone tell Rogers, he might have a better idea of how to deal with this,” Duganʼs response was met with a panicked look from Bucky and the other man began to thrash in Falsworthʼs arms.

“James, James, stop you need to calm down or youʼll only make your condition worse,” Falsworth tried to maintain his grip on the other man, tried to calm him down before he worked himself into a frenzy, if he did that the entire camp would be able to smell the panicked omega and he was not prepared to deal with the chaos that would ensue if such a thing happened.

“Donʼt tell Steve, please Monty, promise me you wonʼt tell Steve,” he begged.

“James, I promise, but why wouldnʼt you want to,” Bucky and Steve were exceptionally close, Falsworth was really failing to rationalize how the Captain had not managed to figure out his friends secret out yet after all the years they had known each other, and he was utterly incapable of comprehending why Bucky would be so fearful of the alpha Captain knowing.

It was Morita who figured it out first, “Barnes, are you afraid that Rogers would forcefully bond with you.”

Buckyʼs head whipped around to stare at the other man, his wide fearful eyes answer enough for everyone.

“Steve Rogers, Star Spangled man with a plan, youʼre afraid that he would force himself upon you?” asked Dugan incredulously and was echoed by Dernierʼs rapid fire french.

“Put yourself in Rogers shoes,” commented Gabe, pressing a hand back into Buckyʼs neck, rubbing a thumb thoughtfully over his pulse, watching the other manʼs eyes flutter closed with satisfaction, his own instincts urging him to calm the little omega, “what would happen if you found out that your best friend since childhood was an omega, a strong, fertile, beautiful omega at that.”

“Weʼd be bonded within the hour,” Dugan answered with out even pausing to consider it.

“And he would be pregnant with in the week,” commented Falsworth thoughtfully, “James, youʼre not afraid of bonding with the Captain, youʼre afraid of what comes after that, of what happens if you turn up pregnant.”

Bucky hid his face against Falsworthʼs neck, but the Brit could feel his hesitant nod.

“So what, we lock him up in this tent for the next week and try to keep Rogers distracted and wait the heat out and hope to god no one figures this out and we donʼt all end up court martialed for knowingly putting an omega in danger,” was Duganʼs unhelpful suggestion.

Gabe shook his head, “We canʼt leave him alone, who knows what Hydra pumped into him and how it will react with his heat, someone will have to stay with him,” all eyes turned towards Falsworth.

“And youʼve all somehow decided that Iʼm the man for the job now. Right now we are all so worried about the Captain forcefully bonding with James, who's to say that Iʼll be able to refrain from doing the same.” Falsworth was man enough to admit that staying in the same room with this particular omega for more than a few hours would push his control to its very limits. Bucky was a beautiful creature, and more importantly, a wonderful person and ultimately not a single one of the men in this camp, Captain Rogers included, would ever deserve him.

“Youʼve got the best control out of any of us Monty,” responded Morita, “look at the rest of us, weʼre barely refraining from tearing each other apart to get to him but somehow you managed to sit there with one of the most amazing smelling Omegas any of us have ever met sitting right there in your lap and youʼre still perfectly calm. Youʼre the only choice we really have right now.”

Falsworth buried his face in Buckyʼs thick brown curls taking a deep breath of the other mans scent, as though he was trying to convince himself that he could resist this, “Youʼll need to tell Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter, they wonʼt like it, but theyʼll understand why we have to keep this from the Captain, and theyʼll do what they can to help us.”  
__

They made it almost four days without incident.

It was mid morning and Falsworth was on the cot, trying to hold a writhing Bucky still. “Monty, Monty, please I want you,” He begged pathetically as he pressed wet biting kisses into the Brits neck. Some small part of of Falsworth buried deep down truly did wish that was true, but he knew that wasnʼt Bucky speaking, that it was just the heat.

“Hush James, you donʼt mean that,” he soothed.

“Yes I do,” panted Bucky, “Always wanted you. Such a good alpha, kind, strong, need you please.”

Falsworth was still struggling with his self control when he heard a commotion outside of the tent, Captain Rogers voice clearly audible above the din, “Bucky and Falsworth have been in their for almost four days now, if youʼre going to quarantine my men I want to know why, otherwise step aside,” suddenly the flap opened and the two men on the cot could do little more than stare owlishly at the blond. “Buck...” he started to say when suddenly his eyes grew comically large, his pupils dilating as he took a deep breath. The effect of Buckyʼs scent was almost immediate “Get away from him,” he growled, lunging forward and ripping the two men apart, dragging Falsworth towards the entrance to the tent by his neck, “Donʼt touch what isnʼt yours,” he commanded before throwing the other man out of the tent.

Outside of the tent everyone could hear Buckyʼs whines and cries rising in pitch and volume.

“Dammit get in there and get him off of Sergeant Barnes,” demanded Colonel Phillips.

The other Commandoʼs charged in, dragging their captain out into the open air while Falsworth gathered Bucky into his arms, allowing the other man to curl into him, his scared blue eyes resolutely locked on Steve as he tried to hold the remains of his now torn shirt to his slim chest.

“Get away from him,” growled Steve, lunging forward almost breaking free from the other Commando's grip on him.

Bucky let out a fearful whine and gripped Falsworth even tighter, curling into the protective circle of the other manʼs arms as though he would actually be able to keep the super soldier at bay if he broke free.

“Get a hold of your self Rogers,” Phillips grabbed the mans head and forced his eyes away from Falsworth and towards Bucky, if he was going to manage to snap him out of this he was going to need to play on the alphaʼs protective instincts “Youʼre terrifying him, is that what you want,” he continued to struggle for a moment before visibly forcing himself to relax, taking a deep breath in through his mouth.

“You can let go of me now,” he said after a few moments, but the other Commandoʼs didnʼt release him until Phillips had nodded that it would be fine, and even then Falsworth kept a tight grip on Bucky.

Steve slowly edged forward, fighting every instinct that was telling him to rip the omega out of the other alphaʼs arms, he couldnʼt afford to scare Bucky anymore than he already had. “Buck, hey Buck, look at me,” be gently buried a hand in Buckyʼs hair, forcing the other mans eyes up to meet his. “Itʼs ok, I wonʼt hurt you I promise, but weʼre gonna talk about this, once youʼre better once this, “he wildly with his free hand, “is all over, you promise.”  
Bucky only nodded, never once relinquishing his hold on Falsworth.  
__

Steve and Bucky never did manage to have that talk. By the time Buckyʼs heat had abated they were neck deep in missions and most of Steveʼs time was taken up by Agent Carter and the rest of the SSR. Bucky kept close to Falsworth at all times. The men had formed an exceptionally close bond, and even to the end Falsworth clung to the faint hope that Bucky might just chose him over Steve, it only made it that much more devastating when they lost him.

Falsworth couldnʼt help but feel relieved when Captain Steve Rogers had followed James Buchanan Barnes into the grave a few short days later. At least now he didnʼt have a constant, living memory of what he had lost.

Over time things changed, the war ended, the Commandoʼs disbanded, although they still kept in contact, but the ache never quite went away for Falsworth. All the otherʼs moved on, bonded, had children, in Duganʼs case a whole brood of them, all as wild eyed and crazy as their father, but Falsworth never did. Instead everywhere he turned he was haunted by the image of clear bright eyes, and a head full of dark curls. The echo of a melodic laugh followed him around his empty estate and every so often he would catch a hold of a lingering, familiar sweet scent and would feel the prickle of eyes upon him, but no matter how he searched he was never able to find the source.

Falsworth was the first of the Commandoʼs to die, old and tired, with only a dark haired ghost to mourn him.


	2. Thirty years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falsworth is confronted with a painfully familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot bunny decided to run rampant and turn this into a two shot which may turn into a series.....but I promise I can totally balance multiple Fics at once

It had been thirty years since the war had ended and James Montgomery Falsworth was suddenly acutely aware of just how old he felt. 

His bones ached each morning, a hacking cough plagued him throughout the damp rainy seasons and things that had once seemed so easy for him had suddenly become so difficult. None of this had ever true my bothered him until he was faced with a heartbreakingly familiar face.

The day had started off well enough, Falsworth had made the trip from his estate into London and was currently seated outside of the cafe he often frequented when he was in Town. It was a lively sunny day and the Brit was working his way through one of Dugans letters, chuckling at the man's exasperation over his eldest son's latest escapade. They apple had certainly not fallen far from the tree in that family. 

Suddenly a familiar scent hit his nose, the scent of hot chocolate on a cold winters night with just a hint of peppermint. The smell of chocolate was unchanged, but the scent of peppermint was a new addition to the omegas scent. A dark haired young man in his late twenties slid into the seat across from him. His hair was longer, but other than that he hadn't changed since that day on the train.

"James," Falsworth breathed out. This wasn't possible, even if the other man was still alive he wouldn't look the same as he had thirty years ago. 

"Ivan, actually," he corrected in his lightly accented voice. Somehow the name did not fit with the omega's sharp features and lively blue eyes. 

Falsworth took a deep breath in an attempt to clear his head, an unfortunate mistake as the omega's scent washed over him dragging him back to nights trapped within a stuffy tent trying to comfort the man he was desperately in love with as he suffered through his first heat in years. Either this was another one of his hallucinations, brought on by loneliness and longing or he was somehow projecting the image of the one he lost on to the young man seated across from him. 

"You'll have to forgive me, you look remarkably similar to someone I once knew."

"Someone special?" The stranger asked. 

"Very."

"What happened."

"I lost him, long ago, long before I ever had a chance to tell him what he meant to me," Falsworth paused, uncertain why he was telling the stranger this, "I'm very sorry but was there something you needed."

The omegas face split into a wry smile, "not at all, you just looked terribly lonesome and I thought you might like someone to speak with." The dark haired stranger stood, leaning across the table to place a soft kiss on the other mans cheek. "I'm sure he felt the same Monty," he murmured before stepping off the cafe patio and into the busy streets. Falsworth searched frantically for him, but aside from the lingering scent of chocolate and peppermint it was as though he had never been there at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it really Bucky or just a hallucination.....you decide


	3. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones pretty darn sad here... Post CA:TWS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the plot bunny that won't die

A small dark haired omega sat on the damp grass before a simple gravestone. His blue eyes thoughtful as he stared at the name. 

"Sam said you had left early this morning," commented the tall blond alpha who had just arrived at the grave site, "I thought I might find you here."

"I knew him didn't i," he hadn't regained many of his memories but somehow in his minds eye he could picture a tall alpha with a kind smile, a smile that made him feel warm and content, safe in a way that he had never really felt. 

The blonde reached out to card his hands through the seated omega's hair. "Yeah, you knew him, a long time ago."

"He was important to me, were we mated, was he my alpha," he turned wide questioning eyes towards the other man. "He made me feel safe, I think I would have liked to be his mate, I think I might have been in love with him."

The blond hesitated, swallowing his initial denial that he had been the omega'a mate. "He was your mate Buck, you two really did love each other even bonded right in the middle of a goddamn war," although it killed him to lie about this it was what the omega needed to hear. Everyone said he would never get all his memories back as it was, just snippets here and there and anyone who could have contradicted him was long dead. 

"And he would be ok with this, with us."

"Monty would want you to be happy, no matter who it was with."

The omega nodded before turning back towards the gravestone. He wouldn't move for several hours trying to remember more about the man he had apparently been mated to.

**Author's Note:**

> I do know that Falsworth had a son (Brian) who would eventually take up the mantle of Union Jack. I'm actually pretty well versed in the Captain America comics since I sort of grew up on them. They were passed down generation to generation in my family, kind of like our deep abiding love of Catcher in the Rye and a very tattered copy of the Hobbit. My point is that I know this is not canon compliant in terms of character arcs and what not and I know I took a lot of liberties with the characters here.


End file.
